Gerudo Days, Gerudo Knights
by Sarie
Summary: This is a story with a sting in the tail...you'll be surprised.


Gerudo Days, Gerudo Knights  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting over the large, drab fortress that was settled to the west of Hyrule, and the gaurds were just settling down to rest. The portcullis was dropped over the enterance to their grounds, so no intruders could ever find their way in. As the stars awoke, the grounds were silent. The occasional cry of a Keese was the only noise, or perhaps a whinny from the horses.   
There was a sudden cheer from the inside of the fortress, for a great celebration was at hand.  
'Ladies, today there has been news of one of our theives who has fallen ill! No disease upon her, but she is with child!' cried Nabooru, swinging a golden goblet, filled with firey wine. There was another cheer.   
The youngest Gerudo, Lythe, was not pleased. At ten, she was still treated like a baby, and mothered by the rest of the group. If another child was to be born, would she be forgotten amongst the tribe? It had happened before, and it was likely to happen once again. She rose from her seat, and walked steadily out of the dining hall, where there was much shouting and merriment. Her small silken slippers made no noise as she crept up to the balcony that overlooked the entire fortress.   
When she reached it, she let out a long cool sigh. She looked down to the dark grounds, all sand and stone of yellow brown and orrange. No real colour.   
Herself, Lythe, was anything but a dull colour. Vivid purple pantaloons hid her thin legs, and a single peice of silk covered her upper torso. Bright red hair sank down to her elbows, for only the fully grown Gerudo could be privalleged enough to wear it up, by way of a golden clasp. She shook her head, thinking, 'Is this the way I really want to be?' No, it wasn't. She wanted to see the green fields, the bright red sunset at LonLon Ranch, the bustling marketplace and the glowing, valient palace. She wanted to scale the mountain and see the lush, green Kokiri forest. All she wanted was freedom.  
There were footsteps behind her. She jumped, and clenched tightly onto the balcony bars.  
The person stopped. Lythe took a deep breath, and looked at the person. Red slippers, pointed at the top, leading up to pink pantaloons with golden, blue and red designs at the bottom, a thin arm resting on hip, with pink fingerless gloves and fingers clad with maney golden rings. A braclet was bound to her uper arm, and a choker of the same design around her neck. The face with vividly pink lips, a long nose and harsh golden eyes looked at her, and on her head, was the Gerudo symbol of Royalty. The Orange Stone.  
Lythe dropped to her knees, it was Nabooru.   
'Child of mine, what worries thee?' she asked in a soft voice, and Lythe was not sure (from experiance) weather to trust her or not, and remained silent.  
'Speak!' commanded the woman, with a thundering shout.   
'I...I...I no longer wish to be a Gerudo.' she piped quietly.   
A sudden flare of anger appeared in Nabooru's eyes, but it softened after a few seconds.  
'Child, why do you want to leave this civilization? We are rich, happy, feared by the army of Hyrule...why?' she asked.  
'I...I don't feel right. I want to go and see the forest, the trees, the flowers!' sighed Lythe, 'I beseech of you, please let me go free!'   
'If you leave here as a Gerudo, nobody shall care for you, or give you a home. You are too young to be judged...I..I could leave you with the Deku Tree, in the forest? No, I couldn't...you would have to make your own way, but your years are young...' mumbled Nabooru, turning away. She turned back after a few silent minutes.  
'Child, kneel.' she said sharply. Lythe had stood up, during the conversation, but dropped again to her knees. Nabooru drew the spear that she usually carried with her, and Lythe drew away in fear.   
Nabooru rested the spear on Lythe's left shoulder and began to speak.  
'By the temple of the Desert Colossus, by the spirit within every Gerudo, by the sand and the sun that gives us our flare, by the golden in your eyes and crimson in your hair. Thou art a Gerudo, and forever thy shalt be. Raise to your feet child, as I knight thee under name of Ganondorf, the first male born in one hundered years, and the oldest living Gerudos, Koume and Kotake. No longer a common theif, but a proud Knight in the way of the Gerudo. You must leave us at dawn.'   
Lythe's golden eyes lit up with tears. She could escape, she could be free.   
'Thank you your highness...' she stammered, bowing slightly.  
'You must leave now, I will send some White Gaurds to your room to give you your disguise. They shall be sworn to secrecy, on pain of death. Take this with you, it will be your only aide where weaponry is concerned.'   
Nabooru handed her a small hookshot. It was bright red in colour, the Gerudo Colour.   
Lythe dipped in a bow, and whispered 'Thank you.'   
Nabooru turned on her heels and left.  
The youngest Gerudo held the peice of weaponry in her little hands and sighed. 'Thank you Din, thank you for the sympathy you applied to Nabooru.' she whispered.   
Lythe pointed the hookshot at the pole that was perched on top the large rock, and hit the trigger.The rope shot swiftly to the pole and the metal peice clung into the timber flesh. Lythe felt herself being pulled towards the edge. She controled the pull until she could stand on top of the rail, and then let herself go with the sudden pull. She flew through the air for a few blissful seconds, but then crashed into the pole. If only she could do that again...but she had to hurry.  
She ran into the nearest door, and up two flights of stairs. Two Gerudo's clad in white were there, holding various green peiecs of material.  
'Sit down, sit down!' they said calmly. Lythe sat on her bed, as the taller of the two walked over with a scissors.   
'This won't hurt at all...' she promised, taking Lythe's hair in her hand. In a few minutes, she had nothing but a short bob that came u pto her ears. Tears filled her eyes.  
'What have you done?' she cried.  
'The Kokiri never wear their hair long...' sighed the other, who was sitting at a table with the clothes and a small box. She walked over slowly, with the little box in hand. She opened it, and there, on a little cusion, were two little blue glass ovals.   
'What are they for?' asked Lythe shakily.  
'Golden eyes are of the Gerudo and the Gerudo only.' whispered the gaurd, 'Now just relax...'  
A half an hour passed, and Lythe was so upset by the end of it, she felt as if she could scream. She looked in the mirror and gasped.  
Instead of the traditional purple garments, she wore a pair of dark green trousers that were wavy and very long, green sandals (to this she very much objected) a green sleeveless shirt and a green cloak. Her eyes, through use of the blue orbs, had been transformed into sapphire, childish pools, instead of the harsh, adult golden that they were before. What made her really tearful though, was her hair. Bright cherry red, was now, through use of the dye from the very stone of the desert Collossus, from the yellow of the sand, was a bright, shiny copper blonde. She could barely recognise herself.  
'One finishing touch.' said one of the gaurds, handing her a green headband. Lythe wound it around her hair with tears in her eyes.   
There was a knock at the door, and the shout of, 'It is I, Nabooru.'   
Lythe stood up and let her in, trying to smile, but as she opened the door, Nabooru knocked her away.  
She slammed the door.  
'Another mistake like that, and you could be cought! You would be killed and I overthrown!' she whispered in a frighteningly angry tone.  
'My apologies...' simpered Lythe.   
Nabooru took a deep breath and stepped back.  
'Child, you are the Kokiri itself. You have done well, and you now look as you should. I will take you now,through the window and to the stables. Your foal, Dancer, is waiting for you, saddled and with a pack that has food and water in it. Come.' she said hurriedly, taking a blanket and wrapping Lythe in it. She carried her through the window, and made a successful jump down to the sandy grounds. She dashed up the slope to where a white faol sat, with a leather saddle on its back. She let Lythe down and spoke to her for the last time.  
'Lythe, you are the only Gerudo who will ever leave, make this a succesful jouney. Go Southeast until you find the arch of trees. Then you will be at the village. Run right through until you meet the Deku Tree. He Knows you are on your way. Goodbye.' said Nabooru, looking around and then running as fast as possible back to the fortress.   
Lythe, with a deep sigh and a sensation of excitement, mounted Dancer and trotted away. The trot, in time, broke into a canter, and she flew directly accross the field that night. It took her no more than a few hours to reach the Arch of Trees, where she dismounted Dancer and kissed its nose.  
'bye bye Dancer, now you go home.' she whispered, and Dancer, with a happy neigh, took off trotting back to the Valley.   
Lythe walked through the small tunnel, and accross the bridge. She then, found herself in Kokiri Village. It was so small, like a playground made just her size. Of course, the Elves themselves were all asleep at that hour of the night...well, it was more early morning.   
She walked, almost tiptoed towards the pool of water. It had little islands on it, so she could jump from one to another. She did, but not quite successfully. She fell into the water twice before reaching the tunnell to the Deku Meadow.  
She was walking for a good five minutes before she let out a scream. A Deku Baba had attacked her. Now, a sensible person would have hook-shotted it, or kicked it nad gotten a Deku-Stick for their trouble, but she just fled with all her might past it, and to the meadow.  
When she reached it, she gasped. There it was, the Deku Tree.  
'Child, I have been expecting you.' it said, its voice like thunder but with a softness that made you feel like you could do anything, and you would be safe.   
She dropped to her knees.  
'Nabooru sent me to become one of your own.' she said.  
'You came from a culture where freedom was impossible, to join another exactly the same. Kokiri cannot leave the forest.' he rumbled, 'So a kokiri is not your destiny, Lythe the Navigator.'   
'What is to become of me?' she asked hopelessly.  
'Take to light, take to wings, be one of the fae who protect our civilization.' he said.  
'A...fairy?' she asked, with a rush of thrill.  
'AS you wish...' said the tree, and with a blinding flash, no longer sat there the figure of a kokiri, but a small blot of white light with dragon-fly wings.  
'I...I'm a fairy!' she laughed in delight, flying upwards and upwards. It was the same feeling that she got when playing with the hookshot, flying through the air at a wonderous speed. This was what she was meant to be.  
'But child, your name is traditionally Gerudo. I will give you the name of your endevour. Navigator, Navi.'  
Navi...what a name. The name that echoed through the history books as the gaurdian of the Child who Saved the world. That, was Navi.  
  
  
  
Another end note, have you ever wondered where Navi went after Link left the Master Sword in the Stone of Time for the last time? She flew out the window, back to the Gerudo Fortress, back to her home. She had seen the world, she had done it all. She was ready to go back to her home.  
  
  
  
  
There, thats my second fic! Please R&R! 


End file.
